


Engulfed

by MoonPudding



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: spoilers for BD:FF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPudding/pseuds/MoonPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoe has a fateful encounter with an enemy swathed in warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engulfed

Oh, curse this heat... This dizzying, hot, sticky heat.

It's all that runs through her head, all that she can feel, as she stares down into the nastily-bubbling lava below, her heart hammering away and skin glistening with sweat.

"Don't!" a woman yells out as she reaches with her hand.

The first smiles and turns around, taking a step backward, one step closer to the edge. She feels hot air blast up and past her as a particularly huge lava bubble bursts, and this causes the woman in front of her to stop right in her tracks, eyes wide.

The girl smiles, then closes her eyes and turns back around, focusing on the dress ruffling around her ankles.

The heat seems to get cooler, even as her heart flutters more and more, and the woman cries out again, but it's drowned out as another funnel of lava roars as it bubbles its way up.

Then the Fire Vestal takes a hesitant step forward, then another... And then, she's taken a jump, her dress billowing through the air, hair a wild torrent behind her--

Hot heat, as if she's melting, is the last thing she feels, and then she's gone, blinked out in an instant. The area, quite oddly enough, feels even hotter as she's eaten up by the lava, immolated to nothing in a heartbeat...

The woman on the cliff groans in frustration and sinks to her knees, glaring down at the deadly lava that had swallowed up her target.

***

She's going to die soon, but a request of last words from her enemies and a puff of smoke later, she is dressed up as Natissa again and glaring daggers at the Wind Vestal and her companions.

"I failed to assassinate the Shieldbearer commander, but at least I was able to eliminate two of the Shieldbearer officers. Not a bad result, all said. Unfortunately, the wind vestal I had used as bait actually appeared. There was no way I could have anticipated this turn of events."

There's not even a pause as she continues, not even to gasp for breath.

"Perhaps this is what I get for taking the Fire Vestal's life... My punishment for not heeding the swordmaster's warnings. It was a regrettable misstep."

Images of lava, watching the Vestal drowning and melt in that lava, her eyes wide with pain but a calm and serene smile on her face, return to Konoe's mind as she continues, without missing even a step as she speaks.

"If only the fire vestal had not ignored my warning, and leapt into the lava..... p...."

Her breath finally drains away completely, her chest deflating, and she crumples, the pain ebbing away.

"What did you say!?" cries out the Wind Vestal in the last moments of Konoe's consciousness, "what happened to the fire vestal...!?"

The last thought that Konoe has before she finally fades is that she understands now why Mephilia is so fond of tarnishing beautiful things.

Regrettable, but tragically beautiful in their last moments.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of some odd yearning to imagine what the Fire vestal was. I imagined her as beautiful, warm in all ways, and - especially - fatalistic. It's not very well-written, but I hope you enjoy, nevertheless!


End file.
